Guardian of Fate
by runiss and percabeth
Summary: Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Never Drink Pop**

Carter, a muscular 16 year old, stepped up to the plate. He heard a deep voice in his head encourage him. Carter took a deep breath.

The pitcher, a tall, lanky man, wound up for the pitch. As the ball flew out of the pitchers hands he swung the bat with all his might. As soon as the metal bat struck the ball, the bat erupted into large flames, only to disappear again when the ball flew out for a homerun.

As a reflex, Carter dropped the bat, which he suspiciously glanced at. As he looked Carter noticed that it didn't look any different from when he first picked it up. However, his gloves were reduced to burnt cloth. His hands had a few burns but were fine.

Hoping to cover up the event, he began going around the bases. He got to 1st base easily, but decided to keep going. He made it to 2nd base with a few extra seconds, so Carter knew he could make it… he had to! He used his last spurt of energy getting to third and was about to quit.

Then he heard the voice that always kept him company say, "Keep going child."

With that sentence came a rush of adrenaline. Carter ran so fast, everything else was a blur. He attempted something that could not have been done without all those years of Tae Kwon Do. He turned around three feet from home plate and put all his strength into his legs to perform a back flip. He jumped up, leaned back, and then landed back on his feet. He had just landed a very impressive back flip, scoring the winning point of the game.

"Hey kiddo, good game!" said Carter's mom, a single mother who cared about her son more than anything in the planet. She slowly guided him to the car so they could talk more about the game.

"Hey mom did you see that hit?" Carter asked casually. Carter was trying to find out if anyone saw the sudden eruption of flames before.

"Yeah, it was pretty amazing! I saw you make some big sparks."

Ha Ha… yeah big sparks," Carter laughed nervously. At least his mom didn't know about how his hands had made the fire. That night Carter fell to sleep with a crazy feeling. Who was that person speaking in his mind?

The next morning when he got up and went down stairs for breakfast he heard the voice again.

It said, "Don't be afraid mortal. There will be someone for you to meet that will help you along your journey."

With this in mind, Carter got onto the rickety old bus. Carter's thoughts weighed him down so much; he fell asleep as soon as he settled down in a seat. When he woke up he looked around and saw someone new in the seat next to him. He slid into that seat and asked, "What is your name?"

Reluctantly he said, "I'm Billy. I'm new here."

"My mom and I used to live up north, and constantly keep moving south. I think we're going to stay here for awhile though.

"By the way my name is Carter."

All of a sudden, the bus hit a stop. Carter peered out the window to see Decker High School, the biggest boarding school he'd ever seen. The bus doors opened, letting a shower of kids out.

Carter, who'd rather not get pushed around, waited until he was the last one off. He stepped off the bus, and a million flashbacks came flying at him! As he walked across the freshly mowed grass, he recalled all those years of hard work, fun times, and sports.

His football team had won the championship two years in a row, because of him. He played Running back and was also a team captain on the Decker Devils. Losing was never an option.

"Here's my room," Carter muttered to himself. He went inside and found a tall, pale guy next to him. "Hey…Billy, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Billy," he said shyly. "What are you doing in my room Carter?"

"Your room? This is _my_ room!"

In seconds they were at each others throats. "Boys stop we are having roommates this year," said a deep voice that stepped into the boys' view. It was a well built, rugged man wearing a blue suit and a long, black tie. "I'm the new principal here and I devised the scheme… I mean plan to save space by having roommates this year…you can call me: the principal."

"By saving space we can add a gym and a music room," the principal said. "Oh great, a music room, just what we need," Carter said sarcastically. "I quite like music," Billy said.

The principal left and the two boys fought it out. All of a sudden flames came out of Carter's hands and whipped around and burned Billy's wrist. Carter was to busy wondering what the heck just happened to notice all the professors and students milling in the dorm, drawn by Billy's excruciating screams.

Teachers were looking all around trying to find out what happened. Carter just backed away very slowly trying not to be seen, which didn't work so well, due to the bruised eye he received. _What just happened, _Carter thought to himself.

His meandering thoughts were interrupted by a slight creaking noise by his side. "Are you okay?" asked the principal. _Weird, he didn't even say that I was in trouble…it sounded like he actually cared._

"Oh, I'm okay. It's Billy you should be worrying about, but I honestly don't know what happened," Carter said, trying not to sound completely incompetent. "Ok but I got my eye on you," the principal said. _What did he mean by that?_ Carter thought.

Just then he was able to catch up to Billy before he had music class. "How's the arm," Carter said. "Fine. I'm still confused about what happened, though."

"Yeah, same here. We better get to class before we are late! Wait, what is your first class?"

"Music."

"I'll show you there because that's my first class too." They walked down the hall quietly. During the class Billy sang like, well, like an angel.

They weren't able to talk to each other until they got to there dorm room when it was nearly time for them to go to sleep. "I'm sorry about what happened during the fight," Carter said. Though his mind said, _why am I apologizing?_ "Well goodnight Billy."

The next day he was barely able to survive up to lunch. When he sat down he thought to himself, _I deserve a pop._ He went up to the pop machine and bought his favorite soda, Squirt.

He sat down with his usual friends: Kitty the smart and intelligent, Nicole the hopeful (and Carter's hopeful girlfriend), and Joe the funny African American. Billy also sat down with them.

Carter started off the lunch conversation by saying, "This is Billy, everyone. He's my new friend." Everyone gave in a round of "Heys," or, "How you doings?"

Everyone in the lunchroom but Carter, Billy, and Nicole had left.

"No way, the Broncos are way better than the Vikings!"Billy said back to his giggling roommate.

"I dis-," But Carter's rebuttal was cut off by a big bang emanating from his just-opened Squirt. All of a sudden, out of his pop bottle came the weirdest and scariest thing any of them had ever seen!

It was white with a red demon skull. He had about 5 legs, 6 arms, and 4 heads. Billy closed his eyes. They waited to be eaten or hurt or something. Billy, having been so afraid, thought he would never open his eyes. However, curiosity won over him and he opened his eyes.

Carter had kept his eyes open during the whole ordeal, he had a look of disbelief in his eyes and a look of horror etched into his mouth. All the while he stared at Nicole, or more precisely, her hands.

The thing finished smoldering and literally went "Poof", like on the cartoon shows. "What just happened?" Carter asked, and frightened.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Nicole answered. _Nicole is like a mystery without an answer,_ Carter thought to himself.

"Then for me, what was that?"Billy said, with his eyes streaming with tears tinted red. He sounded an octave higher than his normal voice, which seemed unbelievable for someone who had a voice as deep as Billy's.

"Billy! Your eyes!"Carter shouted looking at Billy for the first time since they saw the demon.

"What's wrong with them?" Billy interrogated.

"Maybe Nicole can explain" Carter said with a glare of fear in his eyes"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Secrets and Truths of Friends**

"Okay tell me what just happened and if there are any secrets related to this you will tell me," Carter said. ." Nicole looked reluctant, but eventually decided there was no other choice. "Okay you caught me," she said. "I am a child of the gods." Nicole said "My mother is Hestia."

"Oh yeah, and I'm a glittery pony. Can you prove it?" Carter asked.

As if to answer her question, Nicole put up her hand just as flames erupted from it. "I am gifted with fire, and can lend its power."

"Billy?" Carter asked, with a question developing in his mind.

"What?"

"Never mind," Carter taking Billy's confused look as an answer to his question.

"Resorting to your first question that is a monster," Nicole said, in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Well, we kinda guessed that!" Carter said, trying to cover up his moment of fear with an angry tone. "I'm sorry. I just don't understand all this yet. Gods exist, people control fire, and monsters kill people?!"

"Well, actually only the Greek gods exist. The rest is just made up to keep people happy," said Nicole with a chuckle.

"Do I look happy to you Nicole?" Carter asked in an angry tone.

"No I guess you don't I'll bring you and Billy up to a very special place," Nicole said.

"Where are we going?" Billy asked very quietly.

"To Washington DC for now." Nicole answered.

After they got off of the plane they headed straight for the Lincoln memorial. "How is this going to help us at all?" Carter asked.

"Well first of all you need to get to the Lincoln memorial before you find out where we go." Nicole answered

"So how do we find out?" Billy asked.

"How about you try it out first Billy?" Nicole asked.

"Ok so how do I do this?" Billy asked.

"First you need to move up to the right leg on Lincoln's body." Nicole answered. After Billy finished that she continued. "Now you need to touch the shoe and your eye will be scanned so don't move at all."

Billy did just that after it was done scanning his eye it beeped out "Billy Hope son of Cupid. God of desire."

"Son of what?" Billy asked.

"Son of Cupid." Nicole answered. "Carter your turn." Nicole directed.

As soon as it was done scanning his eye it beeped out "Carter Hoffer son of Ares god of war."

"Well now that that's done we can go." Nicole said.

"How does this work?" Carter asked.

"Well first you need to press his chair next to his right leg." Nicole answered. Once they had finished that a secret compartment popped open right where they touched."Now climb in and don't puke." Nicole said.

As soon as they climbed in the ground started to go down."What's happening?" Billy asked tentatively.

"We're flying!" Nicole shouted right as they were catapulted out of the hidden chamber. In ten seconds flat they landed on the top of Mt. Everest. Then the top opened up and showed a set of stairs.

"Well let's go," Nicole said.

She ushered them into a big purple mansion and told them to sit down and not touch anything while she left. Carter glanced around and saw many things from swords to shields and back again. Nicole came back into the room and told them to walk right through that door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Mt. Legend **

They entered the room and saw their friend Joe but he looked different more like a dog with a head on two sides. "Hi Joe how's it going?" Nicole asked the man beast thing. "Joe?" Billy asked tentatively. "Yeah I may look different but this is me," he continued "I got onto Athena's bad side and said I was smarter than her then she asked me a question I got it wrong and she gave me my conscious." "That doesn't happen to everyone does it?" Carter asked.

"Of course not." Joe answered.

"Well let's get you signed up." Joe said. Once that was done a small kid with a very sleepy face appeared and told Joe that it was time for the power arena. "Thank you Tom." Joe said. "You're welcome." Tom answered back. "What's the power arena?" Billy asked.

"Well let's go find out." Joe said. "Every other week we send 8 campers into an arena that is especially for the fight to death battles that take place there." Nicole said. "Fight to the death as in people die!" Carter asked.

"No silly," Nicole said as she continued "When they die in the arena they just go back to the place you got registered at which is called the Purple Palace and to get picked your name gets drawn out of a big ball of all the campers' names." "So you mean to say is that we can get picked for the fight to the death." Billy and Carter said in union. "Pretty much but, it's not so bad I did it once and almost won but Tom beat me." Nicole said.

"Here we go." she said. Joe picked out the names Tom, Fred, Annie, Tate, Dave, Bob, Billy, and Carter. "Congratulations you guys you get to go into the power arena." Nicole screeched with delight, "I'll be rooting for you.

"So what does the arena look like," Billy asked tentatively.

"It changes every week but you don't go into there until next Sunday so you can get some information about the campers you have to face. Just so you know Tom is from the Hypnos cabin. Fred is a tough man from the Hades cabin. Annie is Fred's girlfriend and the daughter of Janus. Tate just so happens to be a son of Athena. Dave is a son of Nike goddess of victory so of course he wins a lot. And last but not least there is Bob son of Coeus titan of intelligence.

Well now I get to help you guys get ready to enter. In other words, I get to train you." "So when do we get to start?" Carter asked. "Right after we get you your weapons." They reached the weaponry which looked like a melted house and entered it.

Almost instantly Billy asked, "We get anything we want?"

"Anything you want." Nicole answered.

"I want the bow and arrow." Billy replied almost instantly.

"I want that sword." Carter said right after.

"Well now that that's done let's go to the sword arena." Nicole said. About after maybe a few minutes of walking they arrived at this big Roman coliseum type thing. "This is where you go to when you want to train Billy. I want you to go over there with those dummies and go about 15 feet away and keep going back farther until you can't hit it I'm going to work with Carter," Nicole finally finished.

"So you're just going to let Billy practice on his own?" Carter asked casually.

"Only until lunch, which is in 1 hour so let's get started," Nicole said. After about 45 minutes they all stopped training and by all I mean all 8 of the people going into the power arena. They took a rest for about 15 minutes and went to lunch.

"So where do we sit Nicole?" Carter asked after he Nicole and Billy got through the buffet.

"We can sit wherever we want," Nicole answered back. "Okay let's all sit at that table over there," and Nicole pointed at a table in a far corner.

After lunch they all went to their cabins except Nicole who having done well in the power arena was awarded with money you can use around camp and she had the Hermes kids go into the world and get her a tent so she just slept in there. Carter had the weirdest dream about an awesome weapon that looked like a lighter but when you try to light the flame it becomes a double sided sword with the smaller blade on the bottom and both blades on fire.

When he woke up there was the mysterious lighter was in his hand and a voice in his head told him _this is your weapon its name is fire demon you must use it in the power arena._ I ate breakfast and let someone else from my cabin as is custom get me ready for the arena.

I was about to be teleported into a spot in the arena where I decided I'd go on the attack right away and just to help me I chose a different weapon besides from the standard weapon of our cabin which allowed me to have a tracking device which is connected to everyone so I can find them more easily when Nicole broke away from the Hestia cabin and wished me good luck.

Cheering me on along with my cabin was the Poseidon and Zeus cabin. Joe announced to let the battles begin and I began to feel a little bit of a fuzzy feeling in my stomach and dematerialized a moment later I rematerialized in a frozen wasteland. I realized that I had rematerialized with a backpack that had enough food, water, and fire wood to last for the entire week and it had a little TV type thing that showed my cabin and a cabin of my choice so I chose Hestia.

On the tracker I saw each person as their cabins patron god and goddesses symbol. I started after the blimp with z's on it which I guessed was Tom. It took me about an hour to find where Tom had decided to take a nap. I snuck up on him light my lighter and ran him through with it.

I looked at the TV screen and saw that my cabin was cheering as they watched a replay of me killing Tom. I was about to go after Fred when I realized that Dave was suspiciously close. Right as I made that realization he jumped at me. I am just glad that I still had my weapon out or else I would have been skewered on the spot.

Dave may have been the son of the goddess of victory but I am the war god's son and at that moment I felt a rush of adrenaline and skewered him. I decided to go and sleep in a tree but just as I was settling down I heard the voice of my cabin mate who helped me get ready for the arena this morning he said, "I just wanted you to know that you were the only one who killed anyone Tom and Dave are fine I know that all new people are afraid for them by the way my name is Henry good night Carter."

"Good night," I whispered softly. I couldn't believe that I had made it this far. I slept like a log only awaking when it hit noon and the sun was in my eyes. I looked at my tracker and saw that Tate's blimp was gone. So someone must be hunting I thought. I must have had a stupid look on my face because Henry spoke up he said," Billy took him out last night."

I started going after Bob but got into trouble along the way. I saw Billy!

He whimpered," don't hurt me."

Then I responded," I won't hurt you… yet I wanted to ask you if you wanted to team up to get rid of Fred and Annie since they already got Bob They're the only ones left besides you and me.

"Well I guess but after that I'm going to win even if that means killing you!"

"That's disturbing but I guess I'm going to have to not think about that let's get going." So we were following the blimps who seemed to have no sense of direction when we hit them it was so fast I launched some fire at Fred but while that was happening Annie ran Billy through! I was so frustrated that I ran Annie through 3 times. Both her and Billy disappeared back to the Purple Place.

All of a sudden I felt a very tingling sensation and was suddenly in the purple place! I was wondering if I had died before Annie but all that thinking went south for the winter when my cabin rushed in and congratulated me on my victory. "How are the others," I asked quickly.

"They're fine," Henry said and continued, "they were just surprised that a rookie won the power arena."

"Well they're going to see a lot more of me over the summer." Carter told him.

Later during lunch Nicole told me I was the only rookie to ever win the power arena. "That is so awesome," She said.

"Cool I didn't know that you kept track of the winners," Carter replied earnestly.

"Yea, we have had a winner every year since 1956 and only one person has had more kills than you did," she told me.

"Really who's that?" Carter asked now thoroughly interested in the subject.

"His name is Jack he's the current head of Erebos he also helps Joe every once in a while," Nicole answered him.

"So can he ever be picked for the power arena?" Carter tried to ask nonchalantly but failed epically.

"Actually he can be picked once a year and he still hasn't been picked yet so you might be able to face him." Nicole said trying not to laugh. "Also," Nicole added once she got control of her voice, "The awards for the Power Arena are going to be given out at 5:00 PM so you have two hours to get ready but there is really nothing to do and don't be surprised if some campers come and offer some Pitos in exchange for sword fighting lessons got it?" Nicole finished.

"Got it", Carter replied and Nicole left. Carter was happy for the advice because on his way to the cabin he gave an hour class for 60 Pitos (which Carter figured out you needed a lot to buy something) and a half hour class for 30 Pitos.

He decided to use the last half hour before the ceremony to get to know the other Ares campers. Henry gave him the introductions there were people named Jim, Kale, Sam, Han, Kim (Kales twin), Ryun and also someone named Tina who is married to a Zeus camper named Ryan and they live in a house in the valley.

After the intros Henry showed him his bed which had all of his stuff under it. All of a sudden there was a horn that sounded like a Minnesota Vikings horn only it was higher pitched.

"That would be the announcement for the beginning of the awards ceremony," Ryun announced.

"Really," Carter asked, "Where do we go for that?"

"We all go to the dining hall because after the awards we are going to eat," Sam told me in a matter of fact tone.

"Well then let's go," Kale said. As they were walking Henry caught up to me.

"Just to warn you you're going to be behind a curtain so when Joe announces your name you go through the curtain step onto the winners spot on the podium to accept your medal and the prize of 500 Pitos. Got it?" Henry finished.

"I think so I answered nervously." I could see where we would have to split up in the road and didn't really want to leave my cabin mates.

"See you soon," Han told me. I split with them at the crossroads and walked for about 1 mile and finally saw Billy and the other Power Arena competitors.

"How's it going?" Billy asked timidly. _Man is he timid I thought. _

"It's fine I'm just a little nervous about the award ceremony since this is only my first time," I answered him.

"Just remember it's only my first time too," Billy retorted

"No reason to get mad Billy just take it easy," I said as I tried to calm him down.

"Sorry I just snapped I miss my mom," Billy said sadly.

"Hey it's okay you can just write to her okay," I told him.

"All right but after the ceremony can you help me start setting up a prank on a certain cabin," Billy said mischievously.

"Um… no thanks Billy you can do it yourself," I said.

"Ok suite yourself Carter," Billy told me.


	4. Chapter 4

Sadly i don't own percy jackson series or any characters

Chapter 4

My Party Gets Crashed

God am I nervous Carter thought to himself. He had just seen Billy get his 3rd place reward and Anne get her 2nd place award and knew it was going to be his turn soon. "And now", Joe announce to everyone "The winner of this week's Power Arena Carter!" I started walking through the curtain barely able to hear himself thinking over the cheer of the whole camp which was around 1000 people so it was some scary stuff. I was given my Pitos and medal when suddenly there was a huge noise from the back of the crowd followed by the sound of cheers. "They're back" I heard one kid from the Ares cabin yell I think it was Henry but I wasn't too sure. I saw the the crowd part right down the middle and wondered who could possibly do that and I saw an 18 year old guy and girl walking side by side followed by a centaur with a long scraggly beard. I walked over to Nichole while everyone else was crowding the people who just got back.

"Who is that?" I shouted at Nichole as it was too loud just to talk.

"That's Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," she told me "The centaur is Chiron 2nd in charge of the camp behind Joe."

"Oh and the big deal is what?" I asked her loudly as everyone was still cheering extremely loudly.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nichole gave me a look that made me feel dumb for asking that question, "They just saved the world by closing the Doors of Death the rest should be back soon since all the Romans are here now" she finished.

"And by others you mean?"

"Probably Leo, Hazel, Frank, Jason, and Piper children of Hephestaus, Pluto, Mars, Jupiter, and Aphrodite respectively," Nichole finished making me seem dumb again.

"Ok so now what?" I asked nobody in particular and clear as glass I heard the guy behind me say

"now we get to talk."

A/N Hey guys think ill start this I want to let you know i am sorry about not updating ive been busy sorry hope you liked it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson just my mind and its ideas.**

Chapter 5

Everyone's Hero

"You…you….you you're Percy Jackson, and you you're Annabeth Chase," Nichole exclaimed excitedly.

"That's us," the raven-haired guy who I'm thinking is Percy. "We need to talk to you two privately and you better find Billy too."

"Ummm alright I'll see if I can find Billy," I told Percy and Annabeth, "I'll be right back." I wondered why they needed to talk to us. There isn't anything really special about me, Nichole is pretty useful with her throwing flames from her hands and whatnot, and Billy well he's a pretty good shot but that's about it. I found Billy by the stage still standing there.

"Hey Billy come over here," I shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"Alright give me a second Carter," he shouted back over the din of the crowd. He better hurry up the crowd was beginning to find out what was going on and were starting to question me about it.

"Carter why are you so important?"

"Why do they need you you're just a rookie at this camp."

"I don't know maybe if you let Billy through we'll all find out how about that?" I questioned the crowd. Amazingly they let us through after that. We quickly made it back to where we had last seen everybody at but all that was left was my friend Henry from the Ares cabin.

"Hey Henry where did..." "Nichole and the others go?" he finished my sentence for me, "They went to the Purple Palace they told me to tell you to meet them in the basement."

"Alright thanks Henry see you later."

"You're welcome and by the way don't die." He said cheerfully.

"Wait what!?" I asked/exclaimed but Henry was to far away to hear us by then so me and Billy were left in the dark about this one once again.

"Come on Billy let's go find everyone and figure out why we are so important."

"Alright I guess if we have to we will," he told me so off we went into the great Purple Palace.

**A/N Hey guys hope you like the story so far the lemons and plot will be coming soon if you liked it please leave a comment thanks.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson only my twist on it.

Nichole's POV

_Gosh it's taking Carter a long time to find Billy. I hope they're both ok _Nichole thought to herself. Soon after that Carter and Billy walked through the door looking exhausted. "Take long enough?" I jokingly asked Carter.

"You have no idea," he replied "those people where trying to kill us wondering why we were so important.

"Alright guys quiet down please," Percy said raising his voice "The reason we are all here is because we need to find the Guardian of Fate to help us figure out a prophecy regarding camp. "To the best of our knowledge he/she is located somewhere near Mt. Rushmore monument. We need to find him/her before the winter solstice which is in 5 days."

"So we have 5 days to get to Mt. Rushmore from Mt. Everest find this Guardian of Fate and then get to Mt. Olympus all in that time period," Carter summed up.

"Yep pretty much," Percy replied.

"Will you tell us the prophecy?" I asked.

"You will find out when everyone else finds out child," Chiron told me. "Everyone meet back in 6 hours you should be able to pack in that amount of time then you shall leave.

**A/N**

**Sorry this is my last filler next chapter will be femme slash so if you don't like it don't read it.**


End file.
